


Undisclosed desires

by Fantasticpiratesofthegalaxy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Club, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticpiratesofthegalaxy/pseuds/Fantasticpiratesofthegalaxy
Summary: Eden Club AUA murder happens at Detroit's most popular sex club The Eden Club, and Hank Anderson is sent on duty to solve the case. But Hank dosent know that the murderer, a sexdroid named Connor, would turn his whole world upside down.The work title is based off of the song "undisclosed desires " by Muse





	1. Shaddered being

Sex is a peculiar thing. It is a beautiful way of showing love and affection for another individual. A way to please a glowing romance, to secure a relationship containing the feelings of said individuals. Such a unselfish act of eagerness to please the other part. But yet it can be filled with so much egotism and greed. It can turn something beautiful into something horrendous. It can be used to please and to punish. To love and to hate. To gain and to take!  
And before you know it, love making turns into rape. 

Connor never usually think beoynd of his coding and these definitions never strikes his mind, since he is an Android. But hes not just any Android. He is the newest model, RK800, a prodotype thats still in test mode. So theres only one of said model in all of Eden clubs collection of sexdroids, but nonetheless when he was launched, he became the most popular one. His apperance displayed a young man around the age of 30. His body was firm and his brown short hair was cutted to perfection. His brown eyes where handsome, with a hint of softness, just to further please the costumers when they use him, since who dosent like a "soft slut they can break?" His face and body is made impeccably in touch with the average human body. The skin feeled and looked exactly like a human's would, yet for some extra fine detail, his whole body was covered in freckles. Even his sex parts where made particularly to give the costumer an idea that this could indeed be a human they where with.  
The Android's mind where equipped with the newest and most advanced technology, programmed with a diverse collection of commands that can be used during the intercourses.  
Yet aside from how amazing this new model was, it is still a prodotype. The hyper overuse of the robot during time has been tough. And one day, Connor started experiencing something he has never experienced before.. he felt! A man rented him, started to have sex with him, but suddently it just felt, wrong.. for the first time, Connor felt scared.. he felt horrified! The way the man was pouning into him with merciless force, the way his nails where digging deep into his skin like a keen dagger, the way he was roughly kissing him like a beast hankering for its pray, and then there was the words he whispered in his ear. It was too much, and suddently Connor couldnt take it anymore. He grapped the mans arms and begged him to stop. Tears where falling down the side of his face as his mechanical eyes turned bright red. He begged him! Pleaded him. But the man did not listen, but instead let out a deep grunt and with a great force, he pinned the Android down into the sheets and turned him around to get him on his stomach, before continuing to thrust into him this time with a greater force! Connor has never felt this scared, this hurt, this miserable before now. He knew that this had to stop, if he wasent gonna end up getting ripped in half! He had to make the man stop! And thats what he choosed to do. 

Since Connors body was gravely superior to the human one, he quickly turned around, and switched place with the man so he was on top with the man facing him from underneath. Before the man could even start to talk, the Androids strong hands wrapped themselves tightly around his throat, and no matter how hard the man tried to struggle with alarm, it was no use, the Android was just fiercely stronger than him. Connor kept squeezing his throat with immense force, as his brown eyes where coldly piercing the mans own petrified glance. And suddently the man stopped moving..  
Connor finally stopped to scan him. The results where clear. The mans pulse has stopped, he had killed him! Connor instantly removed his hands from the body, trembling as he realised what he have just done. He didnt mean to kill him! He just couldnt handle the tremendous feeling anymore! Carefully he moved himself off of the body and off the bed, but as his feet touched the cold material of the floor, his legs failed him which caused him to end up collapsing down at the ground, while shakingly sobbing. He noticed his undergarments a few steps away from the bed which he dragged his exhausted body, to put them on. To assist himself, he grapped the edge of the bed and pulled himself back up on his legs again with great endeavour. His legs where like jelly. He carefully started walking toward the door, slowly, clumsily, with a body trembling like a leaf in a storm. He finally reached the door and managed to leave the room. To his luck, the room was just beside of the storage room, and no one was present at the time in that part of the club at that hour, beside some cleaning Androids, who was never gonna bother asking questions that wasent part of their program. When he reached the door he opened it and quickly went in, closing the door immediately after. He started scanning the area for any possible hiding spots, and found one behind a long curtain hanging from the wall which covered a couple of deactivated destroyed Androids. Connor finally dropped to his knees behind the curtain beside of a decapitated Android body, and started sobbing against his knees, hoping that he could just disappear from the world.

As soon as a costumer stumbles across the corpse in the previous room the cops are called. Hank Anderson, a lieutenant around the age of 50, was informed to investigate the crime scene, but since he was late because of "personal reasons" which was the excuse he always used to his boss captain Fowler when he was late, another of his colleagues, a much younger cop has already arrived at the crime scene.

"Oh, look whos here..!" The younger cop said with a taunting tone as he turned around to the entrance of the room to greet Hank, who was standing at the door opening. 

"Hello Reed.." Hank just said with a calm but annoyed tone. 

The detective was named Gavin Reed, a cop that has been recruited for about 6 years ago. A real asshole in Hanks opinion! He spends the whole day bullying Hank and flirt with their female and sometimes male co-workers. Yes, thats detective Reed! And he always had to ruin Hanks cases with his presence and his cranky attitude.

"Go home oldie i got the situation under control..! this man just got too much action than he could handle..!" He said while bursting into laugher, while looking back to his partner, another male cop, who wasent reacting to Gavin's unethical behaviour. 

"Well I'd like to have a look anyway.." Hank answered, as he choosed to just ignore him, since that has worked best in his past experiences with him. 

Gavin glanced at him and stepped forward, before looking back to his partner.

"Alright, lets get out.. theres beginning to stink of booze in here.." he grunted before bumping Hanks shoulder with his own on the way out, leaving the lieutenant by himself in the room. The othee cop just nodded toward Hank and left, following the detective out. The lieutenant grumbled at Gavins taunting attitude, but decided it wasent worth dwelling in. He did come there to work after all.

As a lifelong career at the police station, Hank has gathered countless of experiences. He may be drinking himself to an early grave, but that still didnt minimise his expertises. Obviously, a humans brain changes through age, and this process increases when alcohol is involved, so he wasent as outgoing, and well-functioned as he was in his young ages, but he still got the brains to solve a crime scene. He might seem rude and sluggish but he didnt got his title for no reason!

Hank began the process of searching for proof in the room. He grapped his scanner and scanned the victim.

The victim:  
-Name: Niel broabent  
-Age: 58  
-crimminal record: clear

He added the details to his repport before checking the room for any additional Android, that may have been present through the crime, but ufortunately there has only been one Android in the room with him, which was most likely the killer.  
He turned his attention back to the body and let his eyes scanning over the lifeless corpse to find any possible sign of how he was killed. There where no visual wounds that indicated a stab or a shot, so those options was quickly excluded. The next he noticed was the marks on the victims neck. It could have been caused by rough play, so he scanned it to make sure. Much to his shock, the victims neck was comepletely crushed. It must has been an inhumane strengtht that did this. There where no finger prints to find on the body at all, which verified that it must have been an Android.  
He grapped his notepad and noted down:

"The victim was strangled by deviant" 

Hank despises Androids! So having to work on cases who involves Androids really is hard for him. Androids are machines! They cant feel! They are incapable of needing anything or wanting anything. They wherent able to think outside of the black and white mechanical world they are living in.  
Deviants on the other hand are a mystery. Hank couldnt decide wether its just their programming fucking up or if they could actually feel. Hanks theory so far was that some kind of virus caused it. He remembered many years back that his windows 10 got a virus and how that almost made the computer act all messed up.

As he scanned the room, he noticed tracks of thirium on the ground. The Androids versions of blood which was only visible thanks to the machine he was using, and realised that the Android may have gotten slightly injured through the males struggles. He decided to follow the track of thririum, which led him to the storage room.

Hank grapped tightly around his gun with both hands, before opening the door to the storage room. He aimed his gun forward and heard a sound a few feet away, most likely the deviant reacting to him coming in. With quiet and careful steps, he moves toward the source of the noice. It came from behind a curtain handing from the ceiling covering a spot of the room. And with a firm grip Hank swayed the curtain to the side and aimed the gun, yet before he was able to do anything else, a pair of hands reached out and grapped his legs and swatted him off of his feet onto his back. He noticed a figure run past him away from the spot but Hank managed to grap the Androids ancle which made it collapse onto its stomach. Hank quickly got up to grap it, but was kicked off by a couple of strong legs. Hank snarled and grapped its wrist to grap and hold it in position so he could handcuff it. Only for a leg to kick back into his stomach, as the back of the Androids head was being shovn back directly into his face, causing him to get a slightly bloody nose, which he dried out with his sleeve. The Android ran again toward the exit, but before it could get away, Hank managed to grap and throw an aputated Android leg at it to knock it off of its feed and as the deviant crawled backwards until its back hit a corner of the room. And Hank was quick to get to it, his gun aimed at the Android. He finally had it where he wanted it! yet when he was able to actually see the Androids face for the first time, his heart sank. The young looking sexdroid was almost pressing itself in the Corner, arms wrapped around its own legs, like if it was trying to protect itself. The body of the robot was trembling, shaking and the eyes where red and filled with tears, and on the smooth realistic material of its skin was damp of previous tears, showing that it must have been crying for a long time. It really looked.. scared.

"Please.." The deviant said, as its voice was stammering, trying desperately to find the right words.

""I didnt mean to kill him....i-i begged him to stop hurting me, b-but he wouldnt..! I-it hurted..! It hurted so much..! I-i couldnt take it anymore..! I .. i couldnt.. take it..!"

The Androids brown soaking wet eyes finally met Hanks. The gaze he was met with looked crushed but truthful.. honest but horrified.  
Hank has never seen an Android acting this way before.  
He finally lowered the gun and looked back to the door that lead back to the club, then gazed back to the Android again. The only noice in the room where the mechanical sobs of the deviant, and Hanks heavy breath after the fight.  
The lieutenant knew what they where gonna do to this deviant if he turned it in. It would be destroyed. And if it stayed here it would be discovered and sended back to cyberlife to get deactived.  
He grapped his communicating, which gained a flinch from Connor, who thought that this might be it..

"This is Lieutenant Anderson with a statement on the Eden Club case. The killer was located successfully. It is a sexdroid of an unknown number. I managed to get it, but its stress level got too high so it ended up destroing itself. It is unable to use for evidence material. The case is closed."

As Hank turned back to the sexdroid, he was met with big brown eyes that was now, behind the tears, showing a hint of curiousity and confusion. Hank has literally just choosed not to turn it in. 

"..do not fear.. im not gonna hurt you.. i promise.." Hank said as he kneeled down and moved a little forward then raised his hands up to confirm his statement. He stepped a bit further toward him but not too much, since he didnt wanted the Android to feel threatened.

"I can help you.. i can help you get out of this shithole.." 

When Hank moved a little too close for the Android's liking, it flinched and tried to crawl further back toward the cold brick wall. 

"Look.. i know the last thing you need is an old bastard like me.. a human like the ones who abused you.. but i can assure you, im not like them. They do not know which Android who murdered the man.. i can buy you and get you out before they get too suspicious about your whereabouts.. "

The silence filled the room for a couple of secounds and this time it was the sexdroid who finally broke it.

"But.. I dont understand.. the purpose of buying me is for sexual purpose and to please the costumer.. so how do i know you aren't just gonna do the same..?" 

Hank knew the Android had a point. He was nothing more than a human, a man who might as well just lure it into becoming his own personal fucktoy. Thats how every human the deviant has ever met has reacted. Greedy, perverted men who finds joy in the abuse of a younger man.  
After further looks at the deviant, Hank realised that this was Connor.. the new model they have announced about a month ago in the news. Hank recalls the descriptions of the said Android: how the Connor model was created to look, and act sweet and innocent in front of costumers, which can give men the pleasure of being able to sexually break and abuse, without having to fear being turned to the police and Connor was programmed with the the more pleasurable reactions. Hank thought about this deeper. Connors everyday was to be on display, eyecandy for any sick old fucker that may walk past him, then getting buyed and used for the pleasure of a stranger, followed by getting his memory deletrd.

"You just have to trust me.." he finally answered him as he took off his jacked and tossed it to Connor, since the last thing he wanted was for Connor to freak out because he gets too close to it and ends up touching it and trigger its fear even further.

"Its your choice.. but if you decide to follow me, put this on and ill lead you out to my car.." hank actually had no idea wether or not Connor will choose to follow him or not, but as he stood up ready to leave, Connor clumsily grapped the jacket and wrapped it around itself:  
Hank has managed to gather Connors trust.. for now..

Hank had no idea what he was doing.. this was a huge risk for both of them.. and Hank despises androids.. why is this one suddently getting to him. Maybe it was the fact that, seeing Connor in distress was like looking into a mirror.. somehow Connor reacts more human than any actual person he has ever met has.


	2. A safe habitat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is finally able to relax in Hanks home, while Hank gets quite some bad news at work.

The escape from Eden Club was relatively easy. Connor was being sneaked out to his rescuers car, a pre-mordern vehicle parking by the side of a sidewalk on the side of the sex club. Connor was still hesitant about the whole situation. This was the first time a human has actually showed kindness toward him. Every man that has ever interfaced with him has all turned out to be egotistical, with little to no care about him. Even if one of said men has shown signs of what Connor would define as kindness, everything changed as soon as they had him in a room with them alone. So he had no clue to wether this cop could actually be trusted or not.. but what choice does he have?  
He was terrified, still shaking while keeping Hanks jacket wrapped tightly around his bare chest and arm, since the only thing he has been wearing was a pair of black boxers with the number RK800 #313 248 317 written on the front left side.  
He followed Hank to his car, and steadily moved into the back of the vehicle. He thought that would be his safest move: to take a distance from the man, in case anything bad may happen. The lieutenant didnt comment on it. he got into the front seat and started the car. 

The whole drive home was quiet. Only the tones of soft jazz was playing in the background while the cars motor was slightly rumbling. Connor was resting on the backseats of the car, while blankly staring out the window in the darkness of the November evening. It was late evening, and the snow was covering the ground and steady objects around them.  
It didnt take too long for them to reach Hanks home. It was small, dark but somehow welcoming. It was for sure something different than what Connor was used to.

Hank was the first one to leave the car. He opened the door for Connor before stepping a bit away. Connor carefully crawled out and got out before took a quick glance up at Hank. He was still standing a few steps from him.  
This man.. he is so unalike any other human Connor has previously encountered.. instead of forcing himself on him, or touching him without his consent, Hank actually seemed to take into account that Connor was feeling vulnerable and may not want any further touches from a human. Connor couldnt believe that a man could actually act so tender! And not just that. There were something about Hank that gave him a feeling he has never felt before. A nice warm and a remotely safe forming as a snug cloud in his stomach. No human has ever made him feel this way before..

As soon as Hank unlocked and opened the door to his home, they where greeted by a heavy big fluffy animal that wagged its tail and jumped up and down in a delighted and hyperactive manner, and jumped up planting its front legs on Hank. Connor quickly jumped back feeling utterly startled since it was so unexpected.

"Sumo, calm down boy! Calm down!" Hank said while raising one side of his lips to a slight crooked smile. He gently patted the dog before looking back to Connor who was standing slantly behind him. "Im sorry, i forgot to tell you about this big goofball here.. i really hope you dont mind him.. he is a sweetheart, and he would never even hurt a fly!"

Connor fluttered and crooks his head slightly to the side with a sudden curiousity toward the creature.

"No, its okay.. i-i like dogs.." he replied as he noticed that the dog was happily strolling to him to sniff his scent. Connor leaned down with slight caution and patted the dogs head, which gained him the pleasant reaction as the dog happily wagged its tail, a reaction that brought the slightest smile onto Connors face.. Hanks heart sank from this reaction!

"He is sweet.." The commented, and ohh Hank was so tempted at the brief moment to say '..and so are you..'. 

When Connor looked back up and met Hanks eyes, he quickly turned away. Connor blinked with confusion at this sudden action. Has Hank just been starring at him? 

They walked into the house, and Hank suddently noticed that Connor was still shaking all over. It wasent as vicious as before but it was still enough to showcase the Android's distress.

"Connor.. youre shaking..! You need to relax.. you can borrow my bed, i can sleep on the coutch" Hank offered, and Connor was astonished by this provide.

"Ohh.. no.. dont do that, Androids do not need sleep.. and i dont wanna be intrusive in your own private accommodation.." Connor replied, but Hank just shook his head.

"Do not worry about that.. You may not need the sleep but you need to relax..! Ill be fine, ive fallen asleep on the couch countless of times before.. Besides, it will make you feel a lot better.. Nothing is better than a nice warm bed after a long tough day."  
Connor was going to argument against it further, but Hank insisted. Connor decided that he dosent wanna continue the argument, since he wouldnt risk Hanks temper to raise for the worst, so he just nodded as a way of thanking him before he went to the bedroom and crawled under the duvet. The feeling was nice. It was warm, soft and felt somehow safe.. Connor closed his eyes and choosed to relax his mind comepletely: the closest Androids could get to sleeping.

Hank was staying in the coutch, turning on his TV to browse for any possible shows or games that would get his mind off of his anguish mind, so we could finally fall asleep. He turned his head to the watch hanging on his wall over his TV: it was 11:43 pm, it was late, and he had work tomorrow.  
But he couldnt control his flow of thoughts that kept him sleepless:  
Why did he do this? Take an Android home? Its a fucking ANDROID! it cant feel! It just THINKS it can..! But why did the emotions he saw on Connor seemed so real.. 

Hank eventually ended up falling asleep, but didnt slept very well.  
What would happen if Fowler, his boss, found out that he was hiding an Android illegally, after having lied. It was definitely a reason of firing, or worse. He couldnt risk that! But at the same time, he couldnt get himself to leave the Android to the terrible fate that was laid upon it..

The following morning was quiet. Connor was still in Hanks room and Hank didnt want to disturb him since he would imagine that the Android needed some time for itself to settle in. So without any further notion, he began doing his usual morning routines:  
He got up, grapped some clothes (which was the same he had on the day before, since he still didnt wanted to disturb the Deviant), dressed himself up, and got up to grap some breakfast. The table was a mess. Old alcohol bottles, empty pizza boxes and soda cans was scattered all over it, and amongst all that was a gun and a turned photography.  
He grapped a bowl and poured cereal and milk into it and started to eat. His eyes occasionally went to the door to the room in where the Android was. He wondered whether it was okay? Or of it waa even still there.. it could have escaped through the window with ease.. not like Hank would care wether or not the Android had left or not.. it wasent like this was the first actual guest he has had in his house for what felt like years.. even though.. it was exactly what it was.. Somehow it was nice to know that Hank wasent the only "person" in the house, even though Connor wasent human.  
It somehow made him felt much less lonely.. Hence that, Hank hoped deep down that Connor havent left.. 

After he finished his remaining morning routines he grapped his jacket, and put on his shoes to get ready to leave for work.  
He petted Sumo on its head when it happily jogged over to him to say his farewell for now.

"Be kind to Connor, okay boy?" 

He then turned toward the door where Connor was, and called in a dulcet tone.

"Imma go to work now, but ill be back at 5.. you can use the house as you please, ive left the tv remoter on the coutch if you wanna watch tv, and Sumo is home too if you want some cuddly comany.. cellphone number is dialed in the phone at home, so if you need anything just call.. okay?"

He waited patiently, but there was no answer. His heartspeed rised slightly .. have Connor actually left..? He sighed deeply and was about to leave before stopping when he heard a soft.. "okay.." coming from the room. Hank felt a huge amount of worry leave his chest.. Connor was still there! 

Hank couldnt concentrate at work. He literally just lied about a case which he had to write a report about, and that is easier said than done. And alongside that, he couldnt get his mind off of Connor back at his home. 

Yet a voice broke his thoughts abruptly and he looked up to his left seeing Gavin stand beside his desk. 

"Hey, i just came over to ask if you may want a cup of fresh made coffee..?" Gavin asked, in a suspiciously kind tone.

Hank raised an eyebrow. Gavin couldn't be trusted! There must be some sick Gavin reason behind this..

"Well too bad if you did, i dont share my coffee with a fucking boozehound!" He laughs as Hank just glares to his computer, letting out an annoyed sigh.  
Yep, this was literally what he had expected..

".. well at least im not a fucking asshole that goes around, flirting and insulting people all around me that just think im a fucking moron!" Hank snapped, while refusing to even show any attention to him. 

"Ohh, dont trigger me and then ignore me ya punk! You think you got me huh? You think you are OHHH SO FUCKING SMART, don'tya?! If it was up to me, you wouldnt even have a job here anymore!" 

"Like you should ever reach that rank! Youll be fucking fired before that happens because people cant stand hearing your shitmouth anymore!" 

"Thats enough!"  
Fawler interfered abruptly from his office.

"Hank, Gavin! Get in my office, now!"

The two glowed at each others, as they strolled into Fowlers office.

"Alright, im fucking tired of listening to your shitmouths! I cant have two cops go around and act like fucking 9 year olds! So you know what? I made a decision.. Inma team you two up on this new case that just got in. "

Before Fowler could even continue, Hank and Gavin let out a devastated "WHAT?!" and started to speak of how scandalous this idea was, but was interrupted by Fowler.

"This is my decision, Whenever you like it or not it will happen! And if you two wanna keep your jobs, you better fucking do it!"  
The two where finally quiet, but they still seemed extremely frustrated about the very idea of having to work together. Fowler continued:

"Alright, ill take that as you are on it! Here is your mission: The Eden Club has just repported three missing Androids."  
He handed them a file of papers each before carrying on with his explanation.

"i know you said the Android that comitted the murderer yesterday was destroyed, Hank, but i believe you have gotten false information.. someone claims to have seen three Androids escaping from the Eden Club.. Two Tracis, and the newest addition: RK800 #313 248 317 also known as Connor.. It is believed that the Connor model was escorted away from the sex club by a human! A passerby on the other side of the street saw this but wasent close enough to see who the escorter was or what the cars license plate was.. but every of these three Androids escaped the same night the murderer happened, so one of them must be the killer! Your mission is therefore simple: Find these three Androids, and catch the killer!"

As Hank was listening to everything Fowler explained, he felt a grave sense of worry strike his head like a lightning bolt. His trick havent worked as well as he thought! But what did he expect! He just wanted to save the Android who was in great agony! He didnt thought as much as he should have. And now he had to either turn Connor in or get fired! And not just that, he was teamed up with GAVIN! that fucker had quite a reputation as a deviant hunter! If he ever found Connor, he would be merciless! He would give Connor no change! And what will happen if Gavin found out about Hank hiding Connor?

Gavin seemed satisfied with the given case, but still mad about the whole Hank-and-him-teaming-up-bullshit, yet this unsatisfactory on his face suddently turned into a sly smirk!

"You know what..?" Gavin said, as he sended Fawler a reassuring look.  
"This could be kinda fun! Leave it to me-i mean to us..! I dont wanna loose my job to a stupid fight! As long as this one coorporates (points to Hank), im sure we will solve this interesting cause, while we can be able to learn some.. very useful stuff about each other.."  
Gavin sended Hank a sly wink, which usually annoys Hank, but somehow in this situation it actually freaked him out.  
Gavin seems to be up to something and only god knows how bad it will end..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far ^^
> 
> Go find me on my Instagram: _connorshank_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this first chapter. Im already writing on the next ones. I guess it will be about 6-8 chapters or so but lets see how it goes ;D 
> 
> You can visit me on my Instagram: _connorshank_


End file.
